


Don't Deny It

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is a wicked boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So what d'you think?"

Remus paused as he pondered the question. He was standing in Sirius's new flat in London in the midst of what seemed like an endless sea of boxes. They contained, for the most part, gifts from well-wishers at Hogwarts.

"You hate it."

"No! I don't! Really-it just needs...a...a bit of work..."

"You loathe it."

"Sirius..."

"Oh, 'loathe' isn't strong enough for you? Fine-you despise it, deem it unfit quarters for even nonlife...you would refuse to have sex here-" His tone was accusatory, and it reached an unnatural pitch by his last assertion.

"Now, Sirius, that's going too far." Remus purred. "There is nowhere, and I mean that in the strictest sense of the word, absolutely nowhere that I would refuse to have sex with you..." He gazed lustfully at Sirius with an expression that clearly said "I want to ravish you, kiss you, lick you, bite you, fuck you..."

Sirius cleared his throat and pulled at the red and gold tie around his neck. Both teenagers were still in their school uniforms as they had skived off Transfiguration (a subject at which both were astonishingly adept) to get a head start on unpacking before the term ended.

"Need help with that?" Remus offered, his sinful thoughts clearly still foremost in his mind.

"Remus, you realize we have to get back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone, right?" Sirius asked nervously, still tugging at the tie.

"Oh, where's the fun in that, Paddy dear?" The desirous werewolf was clearly not to be deterred from his pursuit of the sweet, sexy creature before him.

"Um...er..." He had been backing towards the door.

"That's no fun, Padfoot. Absolutely no fun at all..." Remus had him cornered.

"Er...no, I guess not..." Sirius looked him in the eye, his breath coming quicker as Remus reached up and pulled off the loosened tie.

"But we could make some fun..." He drew Sirius's head down for a deep, long kiss. "We could always do that..."

"Yeah?" The other boy questioned breathlessly. "I mean...yeah. We could do that..." He mumbled as his single-minded lover nibbled at his neck while deft hands unbuttoned his collared shirt.

"Too many buttons..." Remus tried to mutter. It came out as an incoherent "Mmmnnnnbbnnns" as his mouth was occupied with more important things at the moment, thank you very much. However, when things became too difficult, he could simply tear off the fabric separating him from the tasty skin underneath it. Apparently, things became difficult very quickly.

He kissed the black-haired boy again, but lead him to the bare bedroom before carrying on. "You," he said, licking Sirius's abused neck, "are"-a lick to his nipple-"my favorite"-the other-"person"-his navel-"ever..."

And just when Sirius thought he was going to stop teasing, Remus sat up and said, "You know, I can't deny it anymore-I do loathe this place," and promptly disapparated.

Sirius took a moment to regain his bearings before he, too, sat up, wide-eyed, and declared, "I knew it!"


End file.
